Gatsby is Great!
by jenesaispasichweissnicht
Summary: This is two scenes missing from the novel. One is about Gatsby and Daisy, the other Jordan and Nick. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not F. Scott Fitzgerald (i.e. not dead)**

**These are for my English class... but I really liked writing them (especially the first one) so tell me what you think!! By the way: I really mean to finish my other story (Wishing You Felicity) though it has been forever and the whole FeeSimon thing is totally irrelevant now. Oh well... please read and review! Oh yeah, this is the scene in which Daisy and Gatsby drive home together after Tom finds out about the affair...  
**

"Jay." Her voice shook, but Daisy's plea was a bow drawn across a violin string with lush vibrato, a flawless, heart wrenching note.

Gatsby glanced down at her, still drawn to that voice. "You never loved him," he repeated, but without much conviction.

"I did, Jay. But I love you now! I love you now! Isn't that enough? I love you now!" They had reached the car, and she trailed off, her hand resting on the passenger door handle in indecision. "Oh! I'm so... I'm so... nervous!" He merely looked at her, his eyes burning again in a fierce mixture of passion and anger. "I think," she began, a little disconcerted by his gaze. "I think it would steady me to drive, Jay."

"You love me," he said, almost to himself. "You love me." He tossed her the car keys, and she caught them in one deft movement. She kissed him lightly as he passed her on the way to the passenger side, a promise, or a goodbye.

She drove too fast, and he talked, his hope restored by the kiss. "When you leave him, Daisy, you can have your perfect wedding. You'll have the white gown and the daisies and everything you could ever want. We'll be so happy together."

"I love you, Jay."

"Then we'll live in my house together. We'll hire all new servants. Or we could move anywhere you want, Daisy. We'll have beautiful children and beautiful grandchildren and beautiful great-grandchildren."

"Jay, what did Tom mean about the drug store business and all of that?"

She sounded so innocent, so curious, so full of money, that he almost wanted to tell her the whole truth. Instead he said, "I haven't done anything like that, Daisy." He was calm now, calm enough to tell her nothing. "You just have to believe me."

"I believe you, Jay."

"I love you, Daisy." He glanced at the speedometer. She was going quite fast. Her slender hands shook on the steering wheel, but her face looked almost relaxed now and so beautiful, he thought. He was silent, waiting for her to speak.

When she did, it was like a sad but lovely symphony. "Jay, Tom and I, we've been through a lot together. I can't regret him."

He interrupted her, fiercely. "But you love me."

"I do." She sounded unconvinced. "Jay, I..."

A loud, sickening bump and a louder, more sickening scream swallowed her words, but her foot was stuck on the accelerator. Another car flew by in a flash of bright headlights. They were beyond the woman, and she was laying in the road, before he noticed what had happened. He expected her to stop the car, but Daisy kept going, and now tears were running down her face.

"Stop!" he shouted. Then softer, "Daisy, stop the car." She didn't want to or couldn't; her blue eyes were unfocused, staring through the windshield at something Gatsby couldn't see.

Finally, he pulled on the emergency break. Daisy fell into his lap and managed three more beautiful words. "Is she dead?"

He replied, "I think so," and she slumped in his arms He didn't know what else to say. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

**Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This scene is basically Jordan Baker reflecting on the day Nick broke up with her... I don't love it... so suggestions would be wonderful.**

I like to think that I hung up first. I let Nick's last "not this afternoon" fade into awkward silence before I put down the phone with a loud and somehow final click, but I like to think that he took even longer. I like to imagine his mouth open, as if about to say something more, when he realized I was gone. I know it's not true.

He was the first man who ever threw me over. It seems almost ridiculous to me now. Nick Caraway, a man I should never have even looked twice at, threw me, Jordan Baker, over. After I hung up, I just stood there for a moment, trying to breathe evenly. It was the first time in my life that I'd ever thought anything about a fainting couch. The girl I was with, Nancy Williams, another golfer and a dirty rotten cheater, was positively alarmed.

"Jordan, darling, are you all right?" she asked, in that stupid, high-pitched, overly dramatic voice I cannot stand.

I could only nod wordlessly and move to sit down on the couch. I think it was then that I realized that I loved him. I loved Nick Caraway. I loved him, and he had done the unthinkable. That moment is also when I realized I had been all wrong about him. He wasn't honest. He wasn't straightforward. His character was just a better camouflaged version of mine. That's when I got angry. I don't like being fooled.

I wiped my forehead with my yellow silk handkerchief and turned to Nancy. "We were invited to the Thompson's tonight, right?"

Still confused by the abrupt ending of my telephone conversation, she was blinking stupidly at the apparatus and had wrinkled her forehead in a most unattractive way. However, she answered me in a lively, sing-song voice. "Yes, darling, we're expected there at seven." She finally looked away from the telephone to beam earnestly at me. "Oh, I do hope Mr. Jaggers will be there."

Donald Jaggers was the man she was absolutely mad about at the moment. Nancy was always madly in love with somebody.

I didn't want to think about love, I didn't want to think about Nick Caraway, and I especially didn't want to think about being thrown over. "I'm sure he will be. He is the best of friends with Matt Thompson. They spent their beautiful golden boyhood together in the Middle West: Ohio, I believe." She was still beaming at me. I pretended to think for a minute. "Mr. Thompson has grown quite handsome, do not you think?"

"Indeed!" Nancy exclaimed. "And he comes from such a nice family." By nice, she meant enormously wealthy.

I pretended to think about this too. "Matt Thompson," I murmured to myself. Matt Thompson would be the first of several men to help me get over Nick. The next time I saw Nicolas Caraway, I would be ready to say, quite honestly, "I don't give a damn about you now." However, I'll never be able to deny that he made me dizzy for a while.

**REVIEW! **


End file.
